powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electronic Communication
The power to intercept, generate, and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions with one's mind. A sub-power of Technology Manipulation, a sub-category of Omnilingualism and a sub-cateogry of Electromagnetism Manipulation Also Called *Cyberpathy *Cyberlingualism *Technopathy *Technoligualism Capability The user can "see" electromagnetic wavelengths and they have the ability to intercept communications and encrypted messages with their minds, send an electronic message without interface, and can easily read messages from remote distances without accessing any standard source of communication. The user is in essence a living wireless hub. Can communicate over voicemail, texts, emails, instant message, beepers, and even high level users can alter live video dialogue or subtitle, as well as video-games. High level users can also sense the targets brainwaves which is electromagnetic wavelengths(EM) that allow the users to sense thoughts and feelings of the target. That way the users can pedict a target's movements. You can also "install" yourself onto another body by change the targets brainwaves. You have to touch the target to do it. or you can "install" yourself onto another body but still let the another personality be there, and you can "came out" when you want to. You can also use Electroreception, to find people or animal in the night or a dark cave (users can only use the "Passive") High level users can also "hacking" the brain and make the target Illusion or make the brain "shutdown" Associations *Technology Manipulation *Computer Interfacing *Radio Frequency Detection Applications *Read/decipher satellite transmissions. *Intercept any electronic communication. *Mentally communicate with a computer. *Hack computers mentally. *Act as a "human telephone." *Electroreception (Users can only use the "Passive") Uses *Send/receive IM's, text messages, phone calls, and emails without any electronic device. *Watch TV or listen to the radio in your head. *Mentally access the internet. Watch online videos, play games, and use search engines. *Control a TV, garage door, or remote-control blank without the use of a remote. *Switch an electronic traffic light to get a green sooner when in a hurry, or to disrupt traffic and delay a pursuer. *Influence the results of a slot machine for profit. *Unlock electronic locks without needing to know the keycode. *Manipulate the image or otherwise disrupt the functioning of security cameras to mask your presence. *Turn ATMs into cash fountains for profit or to provide distraction. *Hotwire a car with electronic ignition for a quick getaway. *Manipulate the contents of keycards, IRFID badges etc for identity concealment. *Fix a glitching machine. Limits *Must be in the range of a radio/satellite transmission in order to access it.(unless your a high-level user) *May not be able to mentally communicate with anything non-wireless (i.e. telephone wires, electric cars, kitchen appliances). *Can at first be difficult to control. *One may not be able to deactivate their ability. *May suffer in areas of high radio frequencies. Known Users *Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) *Brainiac (DC) *Tony Stark / Iron Man (Marvel) (via the Extremis serum) *Cable (Marvel) *Cerebra (Marvel 2099) *Barbara Gordon / Oracle formerly (via Brainiac virus) *Hana Gitleman (Heroes) *Richard Drucker (Heroes) *The Drummer (Planetary / Wildstorm Comics) *River (Authority / Wildstorm Comics) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) (via Technopathy and the Heart of Candracar) *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) (via Technopathy and formerly the Heart of Candracar) *Neo (The Matrix) *Gary Bell (Alphas) *Levyathyn (Super/Roulette) *Sgt. Grub (Super/Roulette) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Deadpool/Weapon XI (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) *Echo DeMille (Heroes) *Klaatu (The Day the Earth Stood Still) *Jobe Smith (Lawnmower Man) Gallery Echo DeMille.jpg|Echo DeMille (Heroes) can act as a "human telephone" by converting electricity into sound. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Data-based powers